Venomous Boy
by TeamCaptain2016
Summary: It's all up to Peter to save himself. Tony Stark can't save him this time. Not when Peter is a threat to him or anyone else in New York. But Peter can't control what he does. HYDRA controls him now. What will happen when Peter has a new spider sense to kill the weak and helpless in his reach? How will he take control of it?
1. chapter 1

**This was something I randomly thought of one day. I have no clue where I'm going with this but I'm going to try. I know I suck at spelling so any mis-spelled words I'm super sorry for. Hopefully it won't be that bad. All reviews are welcomed! Thanks for reading! Enjoy...**

Peter's eyes flew open to see himself in a strange room. He immediately closed his eyes again to wince at the aching pain through out his body. The last thing he remembered was fighting the Green Goblin in New York city in a downtown subway. He could remember the screams of the people nearby and the horrifying looks on their faces. Suddenly a flash of bright light fell across his face alerting his spidey scenses. His eyes were opened now trying to focus. He heard a door slam, making him jump. That's when he realized he was strapped down to some sort of table bed.

"Comfrotable? Spiderman." an unfimilar voice rang out. The light was gone and everything was dark. Peter's head hurt and his ears were ringing louder than they ever had before.

"Not really, but if this is your best sweet you got, I guess it'll have to do." said the witty teenager. Of course no one else new he was a teenager but Mr.Stark and Happy. Pepper might know but he wasn't for sure. 'I'll have to ask Mr.Stark that when he got out of this mess.' Peter thought. Peter heard a couple of clicks and and pops before he was in a spot light. Another bright light shining on his face. He still felt horrible and now he was starting to feel numb all over. "So what did I do to get the honor of being your guest? Who ever you are."

"No, no it's what we did for you, Spiderman." a bald guy stepped into the spot light and walked over to Peter's bed. He had green eyes and a bushing unibrow. His nose was huge and covered most of his face. His was wrinkling and had scars plastered on his body which made him really creepy. The man wore a long lab coat that was covered in something lime green and red. Peter couldn't make out what the green goo was but the red was obvilouly blood. Was it his blood or someone elses? He did feel weak and sick. They probably wanted to analyze it for his powers. It seemed like all the villians did.

The man leaned in towards Peters face and unbuckled his arms, then he undid the straps on his feet letting him to move freely. "Now's your chance Spiderman! Kill me!!" the bald man stretched his arms out wide as if he wanted a hug.

"Well, crazy bald guy... I don't kill people. I only take out the bad guys but I'll gladly kill you with kindness, sugar plum." The man smiled an evil smile that made Peter nervous. Then the man did the unexpected. He flung his self on the floor and started to plea for... mercy? "What the heck are you doing?" The man contiuned to do it. "Hey, man stop that! I said stop!" Then the man grinned and said something knew.

"Don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!" Out of no where Peter started beating him sense-less. He tore off his mask and bit him on the arm. Peter pulled away, breathless. Peter was both shocked and scared. No, scared wasn't the word the 15 year old. The word was terrified.

"Wh-What was that!? What did you do to me!? That wasn't me! What did you do to me?" He was standing over him with his fang-like teeth still out. Peter could taste the other mans blood and began to rapidly spit on the ground.

"It's... your knew.." then the man died. He just died. Siderman had his mask back on. To hide his identity and the fear on his face. Somehow he just killed a man. Before he could ponder the situation his spidey senses went off. He dodged to the left. When he looked up about 15 big and buff men had him surrounded. Just because it he was out numbered dosn't mean the cocky kid would give up. He jumped up and kicked one of the guys in the nuts.

"Your balls okay, dude? I hate when people fight dirty, if you now what I mean." He punched two guys up in the air and shoot him with a taser web. Then they were bound to the wall and out of the fight. Three more security men came after him. They were holding long taser sticks. It reminded him of the ones on Jurassic World that was used by the secretiy. "Oh that's cute. You think a little shock is going to-" Peter's spider sense flared with alert. He quickly dropped on the ground, laying on his stomach. A loud fire rang out from a close gun. He looked up to see two out of the three drop dead with a bullot in their foreheads. He kicked the other man down and webbed him up like usual. 'Five down 10 to go.' he thought.

Less than 10 minutes later Peter looked around the room, satisfied to see 12 men in black armor webbed to the walls, floor, and ceiling. Three of them were dead. He didn't like the idea of death or someone losing their life in a fight. But like Captain America said 'We lose some, we win some. We save as many people as we can.' Tony hated when he said that. It reminded him of the team he used to have. So Peter tries not to mention anything to do with them or the 'civil war' they had. But sometimes it just comes out.

Once again Peter's head screamed at him. He turned around and instantly threw out a punch. An old man was in the floor in front of him. Questions rolled off his tongue faster than he could even think them. "Who are you? Who do you work for? What did they do to me? Tell me now!"

"I'm the grave digger. I came to you with a message." The man tried to stand up but Spiderman kicked him back down to the ground.

"Grave digger? Message? Tell me the truth!" Peter picked up the man and through him against the wall. He landed on the ground with a hard thud and gasped for breath.

Then he chuckled a cold laugh. "You got a new spider sense, boy. The helpless, the ones that plead for mercy will die from the bite of a spider. You can't control it. Can't prevent it, kid."

"Why? Why did you do this to me?" Peter didn' t know if he should believe him or not. Then he thought about the first man that came in. He had attacked him out of the blue.

"To ruin you kid. Oh yes, we could have killed you but where's the fun in that? We needed to stop the streak of superhero's in new york. You're gonna' help us do that boy. Old man Stark can't save you this time. You can't run to him for help anymore. You'll be a murder after today." The man then bit something on the side of his mouth. Then he sighed his last words " Hail HYDRA." His body went limp on the floor. That was four lives lost in one fight. Peter didn't feel right. He felt dizzy and sick to his stomach.

He couldn't think about that. No, not now. He needed to get to Mr. Stark. Who knows how long he'd been there. Aunt May was probably freaking out. He quickly scanned for an escape route close to him. There was no windows and the door was locked from the outside. He was trapped. "Umm... hey, Karen. Are you still there?"

"As always Mr.Parker." a womens vioce came through with some static here and there.

"Could you find me a fast way out of this place?"

"The door is 15 meters to your left, sir. Although, it is locked and my protocols are detecting multiple objects in the way."

"I know that. I need a different route."

"There is a loose brick on the far right. You should be able to find it at your 2 o'clock. If you could push it through, your tiny body shall be able to fit in." Peter sighed at the words 'tiny body'. Even his suit thought he was a child.

"Alright, alright!" Peter walked over to the wall and pushed the loose brick. He then squeezed himself through the whole. He cligged to the outside wall and started to swing from the trees. He heard the sirens go off and red lights flashing, alterting everyone of his escape. He wasn't worried about that though. He had to get back home. Back to Mr.Stark and Aunt May. He shoot out his web and let it glide to a nearby tree. He was on his way home, which ever direction that was. 'I'll figure it out after I get out of here.' And just like that he was off. Then a horrible thought came to Peter: What if I can't control it? "No," he said outloud. " I'm Spiderman not some monster. I can control it. Right?"

 **So? Was it good? Boring? Long? Short? Please let me know in the comments! The more reviews I get the more motivated I'll be to countinue. Any questions I'll try to answer them in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!!**


	2. Chapter Two

**I know not many people have read this but I hate starting stories and not finishing. If you are reading this, please review! I really want to see your opinion! Thanks and enjoy!!**

Peter knew he needed to swing over to Tony's place first. If anyone could help him it was Mr.Stark. The problem was he really didn't know what he needed help with. All he knew was that he needed some sort of opinion from someone smart and talented like Tony Stark.

It took Peter about 10 hours to find his way to the new and improved Avengers tower. He had Karren to help him with directions but he was sick and in pain. Every few minites he had to stop and throw up. Karren was pretty worried about him. Peter was throwing up way to much than what he had in his stomach. The sooner they get to her creater the better.

Tony couldn't figure it out. Peter had been missing for 23 hours. Almost a full day! When he tracked his suit it lead him to a subway trash can. He knew Peter was to smart to pull that stunt again. What could have happened to him?

May Parker was down stairs sobbing and ranting how Peter was a good boy to Happy and Pepper. Tony thought it was best if she stayed the night, so she did. For comfront and protection. If someone took Peter, they might be after her next. Or him. But Iron Man can protect himself, Aunt May can't. Tony felt guilt come over him every time he walked down stairs and saw May's face light up a little, hoping for some sort of good news. At first, Pepper didn't help at all. She nagged at Happy and Tony for not being responsible. Tony knew she didn't mean it though. She was just worried.

Just when Tony was about to go down stairs, FRIDAY spoke up and broke the silence. "Sir, I have located Peter Parker on the roof. He has been waiting for 3 minutes and 56 seconds."

"What the hell! Why didn't you say so earlier!?" Tony shouted at the program he created.

"You said no interupitions unless it's a life or death situation. Peter is very sick. I'm sending you vitals now." Tony was already running to the elevator.

"Friday! Send Pepper up here now! Ugh!! I miss JARVIS..." Tony didn't know how to take care of a sick child. He hated throwing up himself. One time during a fight the Hulk throw up on Clint. That was not a good day for the three of them. Really it wasn't a good day for any of them, but that's a story for another time.

Tony ran on the roof to find Peter leaning over hurling up a green substance. He was on all fours and looked paler than a ghost. Tony's stomach turned. He clenched his teeth at the sight of the poor boy. It seemed like he was miles away. When Tony finally reached him he fell down on his knees and embraced him from behind so no green throw up got on him. He could hear Pepper's heels thumping up the steeps from the elevator. He could also hear small painful whimpers coming from Peter. "Oh my God! Oh, Tony! What happened? What's wrong!?" Pepper kneeled in front of the mask-less Spider-Man, trying to make eye contact. Questions roled out of her mouth like a mother would do. She would pause for a small head shake from Peter, 'no' or 'yes'. "Do you have any clothes on under your suit?" She paused to let Peter answer.

"No, they took them." he finally stopped throwing up. Still on all fours he tried to tell them what happened. "They...ruined m-me. Mr.Stark, I- I nee-" before Peter could say another word he fainted in Tony's arms.

Tony's thoughts screamed from the back of his head. He tried to push them back but then one seemed to jump out and hit him in the gut. "Ruined me? What if that means the world knows who Spider-Man is? Or what if that means Peter's gonna die?" He whispered to himself. Then he laid Peter's head down gently on his jacket he took off. A little louder than a whisper Tony spoke up. "Come on Pepper lets get him inside and changed. When he wakes up we'll see what happened." Tony trying to be brave and strong stood up. He pressed his suit button on his special braclet.With his suit on Pepper wouldn't be able to see the fear or saddness on his face. But before his suit got to him he bent over and threw up his breakfast.

 **This one was a little shorter but I think it'll do. Sorry for the late update! I had a very busy week with school starting and my birthday. Thank you for reading! Please review! It's super motivating and makes any writer feel good. Please excuse any mistakes. The first chapter had many mistakes and I have no clue how to change it. This is my very first fanfiction** **and first time using this app.**


	3. Chapter 3

**School has taken a lot of my time from me. Sorry this is late! I'm also sorry for mistakes. You don't know this but I am slow. I have to take special classes to understand things better. Thank you for reading and understanding.**

 _"No, it's what we did for you..." The man in the coat was suddenly bleeding from his neck. Blood gushed and flowed down his body. The man still standing, walked towards Peter like a zombie. Peter turned to run._ _But when he did there stood a mirror showing him his reflection. He looked the same but his two pointed teeth on the top of his mouth were longer and sharper. He looked like a vampire. There was blood dripping from his mouth. He stared at the mirror then attacked. He was a monster, a murder. There was no going back he would kill everyone... then he screamed and screeched a horrible noise._

Tony and Pepper broke out in a run leaving their breakfast. Peter was screaming something awful and hollering for help. Whatever was going on it was bad. They skipped the elevator and took the stairs to get their faster. Once Tony opened the door and bolted in he saw Peter curled up in a ball with his knees up to his chest. He was still screaming and it looked like he was crying. He was crying in his sleep. Whatever happened to him must be giving him nightmares. _"I swear on my mom's grave I will kill whoever did this."_ Tony thought. "They say it's not good to wake people up during a nightmare..." Pepper winced at the horrible screaching noises.

"Do you see and hear him! We NEED to wake him up!" Tony was about to shake him awake when he suddenly stopped. Peter stopped crying and screaming. He slightly turned on his right side and looked peaceful sleeping."Umm.. okay. Just a short nightmare, I guess." Tony walked over and laid on an extra bed in the lab. "We're gonna have to monitor him daily until he wakes up."

"No shit sherlock!!" May yelled while coming out of the elevator.

"I understood that reference!!" someone called from outside the window. Before Tony could even look to see who it was Deadpool flipped off the edge and was gone.

"Okay... Tony I think it's best if we take him to hospital." Pepper said.

"You think! He's been here for two days! No more thinking about it! I'll feel safer... he's not an Avenger. He's a normal boy." May sighed. "I've already called the abulence. They're going to take him in a chopper."

"May, I really wish you would have told me before! You should have asked me!" Tony yelled. What May didn't know is that Peter was a superhero. Not an Avenger but almost one. "The doctors at a regular hospital won't understand this! The police will get involved and then Ross is right up my tail for answers. The doctors here did everything they could! What makes you think doctors in a hospital can do any better?"

May walked over to Tony, who was laying down, at a very quick pace. "You shut your mouth! He's my nephew! Not yours! I make the desions in his life! And I think he's better off in a hospital! All you care about is your safety from Ross and the government! You don't give a crap that he's in a coma!" May slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Pepper gasped and Tony stared at. her. The medics broke the tension when they rushed in.

May and Peter where in the helicaptor and on their way to emergency. Pepper had a meeting in Utah so she was in her private jet. That left Tony by himself in the compound. He was in his lab getting the blood stains off of Peter's suit. "He's not in a coma. My doctors would have picked up on that." he said to FRIDAY.

"You alright Tony?" Rhodey

"Sir, Ross would like to see you as soon as possible. Something is wrong with Vision."

"FRIDAY, tell him I'm on my way." Tony sighed and and summoned his suit. He wandered why Peter stopped screaming so suddenly. He was off towards the meeting place of Vision and Ross an hour after Peter left. What tony didn't know was that Peter was happily dreaming about hunting down and killing all the Avenger's by HYDRA's command. Tony was about to get the suprise of his life...

 **Sorry you all!! I went really brain dead and couldn't think of what to write. Hope this isn't as bad as I think. Thanks for reading!** **It's been so busy! Hope you all enjoyed the eclipse!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The last chapter was super short so I'm going to try to make it up to ya'll.**

The whole Academic Decathlon team stood in silence around Peters bed. Aunt May was sleeping oblivious to the company in the room. According to the nurse, she hadn't slept for days. The team tryed to be as quiete as possible. "Do you think he's gonna survive?" asked flash.

"Of course he will! Don't even say that! " Michelle, or MJ, blurted. "Not that I knew him very well..." she trailed off and stared at the ground. Silence hovered over them once again.

"You know, you don't have to know a guy to care about them." A voice from behind them said. The group turned around to see Tony Stark standing in the door way. "Sorry, kids. I didn't know Pete had company. I'll come back later." He laid some roses next to May, who was sitting in the chair, and turned to go out the door. Before he could shut the door behind him someone had grabbed the door knob.

"Mr.Stark it's been a pleasure seeing you in person. Peter has told me so much about you and what he does. It would be our plessure to be in your presence for a little longer. Please?" Ned pleaed.

"Alright, but just for a couple of minutes. I'd love to get to know Peter's friends. So, what are all your names?" They all went around introducing themselves to Tony and started asking him a bunch of question's, ecspecially Flash.

"So, Peter Parker actually works for you? You guys know each other!?" Flash was trying to keep the nervous look off his face.

"Yes, he does. And he's a really talented kid. You might want to take a few pointers from him" Tony smiled at the six high school students. " I really should be going." Tony had completey forgotten about Ross's call from earlier. He hadn't had any updates so he assumed everything was alright.

"Mr.Stark can I please have a minute of your time? Well, an extra minute." Ned cocked his head like an innocent child trying to get another helping of dessert.

"Sure.." Tony sighed and stood waiting for Ned to talk.

"I mean in private. Where no one can hear us." Ned looked at Peter then Tony then back at Peter. Tony felt what ever he wanted to talk about was indeed important. So, he lead the way to his car with Ned right behind him. They got on the elevator with a couple of older folks.

"I remember when they used to play music. Times have surely changed, Peggy." an old man said to his wife. Tony's ears were all listening now. Steve had said things like that before. 'What a coincidence, the womans name is Peggy.' Tony thought. "Alright, Stephen this is the floor James is on. Let's go. You young men have a nice day." The woman smiled as they both left the elevator.

Tony let his mind wonder for a while about the realated names of Captain America the older people had.

When they finally reached the car Tony told Ned to get in the back seat. When both of them were in and the windows were up they started talking.

"Mr.Stark, I know you're trying to find out what happened to Peter. I think I have information that would be good for you to know." Before Ned could speak any more Tony cut him off.

"Let me stop you right now. You said you have information about Peter's disappearance. I know what time he left school and what time he was getting on the train back home. So, if you where about to say one of those things..." Tony sighed. "You're wasting my time, kid."

"No, Mr. Stark! It's not that at all! I'm the man in the chair." Ned laughed and shruged his shoulders.

"The man in the chair?" Tony was definatlly confused. "What the heck are you talking about?" FRIDAY inturuted their little talk.

"Sir, General Ross is furious. He took care of Vision and is now waiting in the living room."

"Alright, I'm on my-" The sirens went off in the hospital."FRIDAY, what's going on?"

"It appears to be a code red. Enhanced pateint using uncontrolable force on floor 5, room 209 B. My sensors can not detect who it is."

"That's Peter's room! Come on! You can help! You're Iron Man!" Ned was out of the car and running. Tony started to follow but soon was ahead of him.

 **I was going to add a lot more to this but I felt like it was just dragging on. So the jerk I am I left you on another cliff-hanger. Haha! I hate myself for doing this... /**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this is super late! I had one finishd but thought it sucked so I started over. My life isn't going as expected so... Hope you enjoy!!

It took Tony and Ned 13 minutes to reach the 5th floor. Secerity where guarding the elevators. Hospital doctors and patenits rushed passed them towards the exits. Rooms above the 5th floor were evacuating as well. They were being taken to the roof and being taken to another hospital nearby. The ones that couldn't be taken, were going on the staff elevators. The ones that were not sick had to drive out them selfs.

When they finally arrived on the 5th floor , Ned looked dramitized.Blood was smeared on the floor and walls. It dripped from the cieling onto both of them. Bodies where limp through out the hallway. They were probably trying to escape but ran to thier deaths. Doctors started checking for pulses and heart beats. The dead ones where left there and the alive ones were put on beds and wheeled off.

"Tony Stark! Perfect timing! My name is Christine. Do you think you could help us?" The woman doctor had scratches all over her arms and some on her face. She payed no attention to herself though. She was more concerened about the people on the floor. She led Ned to a locked room at once. "I got as many people to safety as I could. Most of them are children. Could you come in here and watch them? Maybe help calm them down? Just while I talk to Mr.Stark." Ned shook his head yes and walked in the room. To his relief the Decatholon team was in there as well. They were all pale and said nothing. Most of the children were coloring and silently talking to one another. Ned looked around and noticed someone was missing.

"Mr.Stark! We're missing Flash, Peter, and May!" He yelled from the door. He couldn't stand to see the bodies or blood any longer. Instead he shut the door and locked it. He took off his back pack he had been carring and layed it on the counter. "Who wants a snack?" he called out to the kids while waving Cheetos and candy in the air.

Tony and Christin where in Peter's room. Peter nor May were there. They had found Flash in the closest hiding. He was shaking with fear and was bleeding from his neck pretty badly. "Flash what happened here?" Tony had to drag him out in order to take care of him. Christine took notice of his wound and started to treat him right away. No matter how hard Tony tried he couldn't get Flash to talk. He just sat there and stared up at the cieling.

"This looks like a large spider bite..." Christine had whiped away all the blood and had given Flash an IV and oxygen. "Do you think Venom could have gotten in here?" Christine was tired of New York. She needed a vaction somewhere that's not full of idiots trying to kill everyone.

Tony's mind swirled with disbeilf. Could the deadly and dangerous Venom taken Peter and killed who ever got in his way? But how did FRIDAY not detect that? "I don't know. I think right know we should just focus on helping these people."

"Christine!?!" Christine had heard that yell quite enough to tell who it was. Just as she suspected Dr. Stephan Strange walked in the room. "I felt something wrong was happening so I came as soon as possible. What has happened?"

Tony was confused out of his mind. Some oddly dressed man was staring at him. "And who might you be?" Tony asked.

"Tony Stark, it's nice to meet you.I'm Dr. Stephan Strange. A friends of Christines."

"Yes. Iv'e heard of you. You do magic tricks know. So are these the new outfits everyone is talking about? I could do better."

"I don't think so," Stephan smirked at Tony. "I don't work here anymore. Iv'e moved to more suitable work for me. More meaniful... I guess you could say. And how exactly have you heard of me?"

Before Tony could answer someone else spoke up. "He joined a cult." Christine said without looking up.

"It's not a cult. How many times do I have to tell you? It's protecting the world!" He saw the wound on Flash and walked over. Then he gentley laid his hands on Flash's neck. Tony watched as a faint glow came from his hands and the wound disappeared. "I did this to all the living. About 105 out of 120 . I did what I could but I really need to get going. It's some sort of piosiness spider bite. Maybe from Venom? I have a meeting with someone from another world. Thank you." In a blink of an eye he was gone through a portal.

"I hate magic..." Tony said while stareing at the portal. It slowly vanished in to the air. "Where was he during the Avengers fights?" He asked himself.

"He actually didn't start doing this until a half a year ago. You guys were having your "civil war" and he was saving the world from some dark magic creep! You'll have to thank him for that." Christine went about doing doctor things that Tony didn't pay attention to. He was trying to figure out where Peter and May could have gone.

Yes, I know this sucks and there is a lot of mistakes in it but... yeah I don't know. Just critize me and get it over with. LOL!! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**T** he last chapter was so horrible and I apoligize so much! I am truley sorry!! Please forgive me! I wasn't going to even put Dr.Strange in this, it just happened. I promise no more though! This is Spider-man! I guess I just like relating every thing together. Any way, try to enjoy

Peter awoke in his bed in a daze. What had happened? 'How did I even get here?' he thought to himself. He slowly stood up so all the blood didn't rush to his head. After walking to the kitchen he wondered if every thing he thought had happened could be a dream. Then he noticed the hospital gown he was wearing and the blood caked on it. "Ewww! Gross!" He pulled it off and threw it away. He stood there in his Iron Man boxers. Something he never wanted Tony to find out.

"May?! Are you here?" Peter walked around the house checking the places you would usually find her. "Must be at the hospital freaking out." Peter grabbed the remote and turned to the nightly news. A women came on the screen in front of the local hospital.

"At least 15 are dead from the disaster that happened yesterday morning. No body knows what it was that attacked the people. Some are saying that Venom or even Carnage was here, do to the strange spider bites on the dead. The police are still investaging along with the famous billionare, Tony Stark. It's been confirmed that a student of his and this students aunt is missing." A picture of Peter and May clicked on the screen. " If you have any information on these two personals please report it to the authorities at once. Tony Stark is offering a reward of $1,000 to the person who finds them. Back to you Tom."

Peter rushed to his room and grabbed his phone. He quickly dialed Happy's number. After a few rings it went straight to voice mail. " Answer your phone Happy!" he screamed. "Idiot! He never does anything right!" Peter could feel his blood boiling with anger. "Calm down. It's okay... You'll just swing on over there. No problem." He grabbed his suit and quickley put it on. That's when he remembered he left the TV on. As he walked in it caught his attention.

"New information has just arrived about the hospital incident. The web swinging vigilante known as Spider-Man, has been confirmed the main suspect." footage of Spider-Man clicked on the screen. He had his mask half way on and was attacking any one who got in his way. Biting them on the neck. "If you see this man any where report it to the police immedentaly. Do not confront hi-" Peter turned off the TV and whipped away a single tear running down his check. Only to find his mask in his way.

He walked into his room slowly. He changed out of his uniform, not wanting to risk the chance of beimg caught. Grabbing his back pack, he dumped out all his school supplies. Then he shoved his web shooters, suit and extra web supply in it. Still haveing some room left, he placed an extra pair of clothes in it. A Iron Man T-shrit and some jeans. He had that shirt before he meet Tony so it wasn't that wierd. He took the $50 that he had earned for tutoring some girl in his class named Jessica. After he turned all the lights off he put on a hat and jacket, pulled the hood over his head. He headed out the door trying not to be noticed. He was all on his own.

Tony couldn't believe what he was watching. Peter or Spider-man, destroying everything thing in his path. When he had arrived at the Avengers tower, Ross was not happy. Vision had been argueing with him about Captain America and the others and wouldn't shut up. He finally told him that if he didn't stop talking he would mKe him resign from his postion as an Avenger.

Now he was watching the news while trying to find where Peter had gone with May. Pepper came in and handed him a cup of coffee. He put some sugar and cream in it and set it on the table in front of him. "Pepper, where do you think they went?"

"Why are you asking me?" Pepper took a seat next to him in his lab.

"Because you always seem to have the answer. Except when you abondened me while I was dying, which you still owe me for that." He smiled a weak smile and kissed her on the cheek.

"You just had to bring that up!" she exclaimed. "Well, where are some places he goes often? Maybe the park, the library, a friends house? Or, have you checked his house?"

Tony sat straight up at the mention of Peter's house. "For a genius milliornare I wouldn't be smart unless I had you Pepper." He stood up and went to his suits.

"What did I say?"

"His house, damn it!! I haven't checked his home!" Tony was in his Iron Man suit. He told FRIDAY to open the roof and didn't wait for it to open all the way. When he saw the slightest light coming through the whole, he was off to find his newly friend and student. But he would never tell Peter that.

 **I think I found all the mistakes but... I'm might be wrong. Sorry if there is any mis-spellings. I went through this about 6 times! Anyway have a wonderful day!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Someone had sabotaged Tony's equipment. Making him unable to scan the city or locate Peter. He had no doubt in his mind that it was not a mistake. Someone didn't want Tony to find Spider-man. As he flew to Peters house to begin his search the same thing taunted his thoughts. Did the old couple in the elevayor have anything to do with the situation or did they just happen to be there? What did Ned mean when he said he had info on Peter? _I should have listened to the kid!_ Tony's thoughts screamed.

Tony thought it would be best to land on tbe roof. When he did he opened his armor up and stepped out. His suit then turned into a brief case so he could carry it. He quickly went down the elevator and to Peters apartment floor. To his suprise the door was unlocked. He walked into the living room and started looking back on the first day he visted the boy. Sitting on the couch with his Aunt making up lies and excusses to see him. He still felt bad about that. He hated lieing to people but after a while you get used to it. Tony's memeroies were intetupted by a small bang and a yelp of pain coming from the other room. He dashed to Peter's room filled with hope. As he swung open the door someone screamed. But when he looked around no body was there.

"Help me..." a boys voice came from behind the door. Tony looked around the corner of the door to see Ned holding his noise to prevent the blood dripping on the floor.

"Ned!?! What are you doing here?" Tony handed him a tissue off of Peters drawer.

"Well, I was looking for clues until you scared me. So I dove behind the door. Then I got hit with a door!" Ned blurted. His face turned beet red and he started apologizing at once. "It's not your fault Mr.Stark. I'm terribly sorry! I shouldn't have said that! I'm just not myself because of yesterday..."

"Ned, it's fine. You just take care of that bloody nose I gave you." Tony walked around Peter's room and saw all his school stuff on his bed. "You do this?" he asked while pointing at the mess.

"No, Peter had to be here. His stuff is all there. I found his hospital gown in the trash can... with blood smeared on it." Tony snapped his head up at the mention of blood. Trying not to look concerned or frighted he straightened up and walked in the kitchen. Ned followed him like a duckling does its mother.

Tony pulled out the attire that Peter had been wearing when he was sick in the hospital. There was blood hand prints all over it. "Friday, run a scanage on these finger prints and idetify them."

Tony and Ned stood in silence, waiting for a responce. Tony hoped it wasn't Peters and only some villians. "Mr.Stark, the finger prints are from multiple people including: Mary Quinton, David Hollund, Flash Thompson, and May Parker. None of the blood is Peter Parker's... but the hand prints are."

Tony couldn't deny it any longer. Peter was the one who had hurt all those people. He was running. He had to be running or he would have showed up at the compound. "Ned, you said you had information on Peter before he disappered. Tell me what you know." Tony had a feeling he knew something important.

"Well, Peter went home as usaul when his crime alert thing went off. He contacted me to keep track of the Green Goblin. He was fighting him in the subway, the same one you where you found his tracker. I knew that the Green Goblin had to..."

Ned was talking so fast it didn't give time for Tony to interupt without yelling, which he couldn't do or they might be noticed. He waited until Ned stopped talking about him trying to locate Peter for an hour before he blew up at him. "What the hell! Why didn't you tell me this before we went back in the hospital! Why didn't you call Happy? When did Peter tell you all this?"

"Oh, he didn't tell me. I was waiting for him in his room when he climbed through the window. It was during the Vulture thing. But it's alright. I won't tell anyone."

"Just great! I have to take care of another kid again..." Just then they heard a voice calling for help. It was muffled and in the distance. They both started searching franticly.

Tony found May in Peter's closest. She was gagged and had webs around her hands and legs to bound her up. She was sobbing tears and bleeding from the neck. "Peter has to be stopped. He's to dangerous." He whispered under his breath.

Just then Ross called him. "Hello? Tony?"

"I'm here sir." He was so happy to see that it wasn't a bite from Peter.

"That young hero you called in to help you has gone off the walls. He needs to be brought in. Dead or alive. Don't let your feelings get in the way. Or I'll through you in jail like I should have done before... Oh, one more thing...Pepper's dead. He killed her." The phone went off. Tony sat there in silence not knowing what to believe.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tony it dosen't matter what you feel! Damn it Tony! How many people have to get hurt before you bring him in?!" Rhodey was furious with Tony's desicion. Tony didn't want to bring Peter in with any sort of force. He didn't want him to get hurt. After realizing that Ross had lied about Pepper's death he wasn't taking it as harsh as before. Before he wanted the kid caught on sight by anyone but now... now he wanted to bring him in.

Tony was more mad at Ross than he was Spider-Man. Ross had told him the only one he loved was killed by a kid he cared for. When Tony arrived at the compound he was holding back his tears. When he saw Pepper sitting on the couch with an IV in her he went mad. He almost punched Ross into next week. But of course his trusted froend, Rhodey was there to prevent anything bad happening. Pepper was angrey too. Yes, she had been attacked by Peter but he didn't kill her (obviously).

She told Tony he came to the roof throwing up. He was real calm at first but after he was inside he started doing something wired. His eyes started to become dialated and he was twitching. Then he just attacked. He pounded on her like she was a raw piece of meet and he the lion. If it wasn't for Ross and Rhodey she might have been dead.

"Look! His aunt is fine! Those people were saved by some...one... and now you want me to fight a kid and throw him in some confined area? Not happening! He's probably scared out of his mind!!" Tony, Rhodey, Ross, Pepper, and Happy were all trying to figure out what to do.

"People have died, Tony. This Spider-Man has gone crazy. The public is scared. We have to do something." Ross sighed and folded his arms.

"Look, give me 48 hours to find him." Tony stood up with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Last time I did that things didn't go so well. But...if Vision accompaniess you on this mission. You have 24 hours to locate him, so figure things out. If he is not at the confindment at that time I will put a warrent on his arrest, dead or alive." Ross stood up and walked out of the conference room.

Once Tony saw he was gone he took out his prescription pills for anxiety and popped two in his mouth. "Hmp..Thanks for the support, friend. I have 24 hours to bring in a kid! A kid with no tracker, no money, and doesn't want to be seen! Now you tell me what I'm supposed to do!" Tony was screaming to the top of his lungs. He was up in Rodey's face while doing it.

"Maybeyoucouldtrackhisphone..." everyone turned to see Ned standing at the door. He had mumbled something that no one could understand.

"Ned, if you have something to say, speak up! No one can hear what the hell you're talking about!" Tony screamed.

"Tony!" Pepper snapped. " Don't take your anger out on the boy! Now, Ned... what did you say, dear?"

"I said, maybe you can track his phone. That's what I always did when he didn't have his suit and he needed me to locate his possesion." Ned beamed proudley.

"His phone? He- he has a phone!! Haha! He has a phone!! Ned you're a genius! FRIDAY! Start tracking Peter Parker's phone!"

"Yes, sir. I'm on it." Tony ran to the elevator motioning for Ned to follow. He didn't want to hear it from Pepper or Rhodey. He was already stressed out enough. He couldn't listen to them nag about him or complian about his words or actions. Tony hit the button for his lab.

"FRIDAY! Tell vision to meet me in my lab! ASAP!"

"May I remind you sir, Vision does not like and sometimes does not understand these averbiations or references. May I recommand changing the way you say things?"

"Yeah, yeah... whatever tell him something like I said that he will understand." When they got to the lab, Vision was already there. It doesn't take long to get to the basements when you can float through the floor. "Vision! Glad you could join us! Now let's get down to buisness." The three got to work immediately. Ned started hacking Peter's phone with the help of FRIDAY. "This is a huge leap for the man in the chair!" Ned screamed in his head. It was a dream come true! He was sliding his fingures with ease over Tony's key bored. He couldn't believe he was working with him. But he wished it would have been on a better note. Ned finally latched onto Peter's cell after passing throuh all the difficult passcodes. It was harder for him to hack an older phone that had multiple phone numbers from the past.

Tony had been helping him and looking for any signs of Peter in the city. He also went on patrol with Vision to see if the could stop him. While doing that Ned was watching security footage through out the city to see if he could spot Peter. He thought he did a couple of times but it was a false alarm. There was a lot of kids that had the same stlye and walk like Peter in New York. Multiple times Tony followed random people thinking they were the Spiderling he cared so much about. But every time he stopped those people he had to apologize and the people often asked for a picture with him so he would smile then be on his way. He didn't even care if they got a picture or not. He had things to do and only 14 hours to do them. Ned even found a freaking Spider-Man convention. He didn't think Peter would go there so he didn't bother Tony with it. Now Tony was in some small town in New York.

"Hello? Ned that you?" Tony answered his phone through his suit.

"Yeah, It's me. I haven't been able to locate him on the cameras. But I thought I would let you know that I have succusfully hacked and tracked Pete's phone... so you might want to drop by."

"Alright kid, I'm on my way." Tony turned around and waved for Vision to follow. Not knowing if he saw or not, he figured he would realize he needed to follow him. Tony was really upset with himself. 10 hours had already passed and no sign of Peter anywhere. But he wasn't going to give up. He couldn't for Peters sake. For his sake. He couldn't bear to lose another friend.

Tony's thoughts were interupted by another phone call from Ned. "What is it this time?" Tony grunted.

"Someone is following you. They have been for a good 10 minutes. I thought you were trying to shake them off but then I thought you didn't even notice. I thought I would warn you."

"Alright, thanks. Keep me updated where he is, will ya?"

"Of course. He's on your left. His patterns are strange... the way he moves. It's like a drunk flyier." Ned was interupted buy his phone. "Hold on Mr.Stark. My mom is calling." Ned didn't realize that when he answered his phone Tony could still hear him and was conected to the conversation. His mom kept going on about how he was grouded.She didn't know where he was. Peter was missing from the hospital so she knows he lied and all that jazz.

"Excuse me, Miss. Uh, yeah... this is Tony Stark. I'm very sorry for any inconvience caused but- ahhh! Dang it! Vision! Help me out here! Keep an eye on him! Anyway, your son has and is helping me. I really need him to stay in my lab. We are trying to locate Peter. I'll return him in 1 hour. I'll even be there with him so you know it's true. Bye." Tony hung up on her. He didn't have time for parents bullcrap.

"Vision! Help me find this guy!" Tony waited for a second but there was no respond. "Vision??" Tony stopped flying and hovered where he was. "FRIDAY, locate Vision for me." No response. "Ned?"

"Mr.-ar- no- co-tion! Som-wrong- suit! Vis-No-air!!" Ned screamed. Well, thats what Tony heard. But he was smart enough to realize what had been said. He knew something was wrong with his suit. He knew something happened to Vision.

Suddenly, there was motion to the left of him. Someone blasted him into a building. Tony fell from the sky. His suit disabled. He was flying dead stick. More like falling dead stick. He couldn't contact anyone. "Is this how I'm going to die? I could think of more intresting ways!" Tony yelled at his attacker.

Closing his eyes tight reading for impact, Tony was suprised to be pushed in the air, landing on top of a building. He looked over at a sign that said "welcome to Spring Port. A small city in New York." He pulled off his helmet so he could see who was standing in front of him.

"Peter!" Tony suddenly stood up. He stood up to fast, becoming light headed. Spider-Man stood there, doing nothing. Just staring at Tony. Tony couldn't see the boys face but he knew something was wrong. "Don't even try Pete." was all Tony could think of saying.

 **Hey everyone! I know I apoligized in the reviews but I just want to say sorry again. I was being rude and childish. What I said wasn't what I meant. I just wanted to see if anyone was reading. I also broke my phone and for some reason wouldn't let me look at the reviews. I just thought no one was reading it. Once again so sorry! I am going to finsh this story no matter what! I'm also gonna deleate what I said. Tell me what you think if you want!! ;)**


	9. chapter 9

Finally! Another chapter! Thanks for all the support you guys and I hope you all enjoy!

Tonys suit continued to weigh him down as he tried to push the boy away. Peter had taken off his mask, just like he did to kill those people. Tony wasn't worried though. He was Iron Man after all.

Keeping a close eye on Peter he set his suit on back up power. "I'd be nice if Thor was here to chrage your suit. Then maybe you would survive. To bad he's no where to be found." Peter chuckled. Tony noticed he never heard him laugh like that. He never really heard him laugh at all. The thought made him sad. Maybe even mad at himself that he never made the kid laugh. " _That'll all change when he snaps out of it"_ he thought.

Peter started towards Tony. He leaped and landed on top of him, making both of them fall.His eyes were dialated like Pepper said. They rolled around a bit trying to dominate the other. Peter won the wrestking match, making him on top of Tony. "This is a litttle wired." the Iron Man declared. Tony still had his suit on except his helmet.

He threw a couple of punches that Peter easliy dodged. In return Peter did the same. He hit Tony twice in the face. Peter was then unexpectly thrown off. He landed in a croched position and skidded to a halt. Tony couldn't help to admit that the kid looked cool in the pose.

But he needed his helmet on for protection. His suit was only 76% ready to start up again. Then he would call the others and take Peter in.

He dived for it. He had to. If he hadn't Peter would have gotten to it first. Whatever's wrong with him, he was still him. The same young, care-free kid Tony meet that day he went to collect him for help. Except now Spider-Man wanted to kill everything in site.

Pepper and Rhodey rushed in when they heard Ned yelling for help. Tony nor Vision were anywhere in site. They ran to the teen at the desk. FRIDAY had told them what was going on. Ned was trying to lift one of Tony's suits off of him. Somehow he got stuck underneath it. Rhodey and Pepper lifted it the best they could, considering Rhodeys leg and Pepper strength. Ned squirmed out from the suit.

"What were you doing?" Pepper asked concerned.

"I...uh.. I was trying to send Tony another suit but didn't know how. FRIDAY told me to hit a bunch of buttons, so I tried. But it was on the control panel and not his suit..." Ned felt awful when he saw Mr. Stark's suit all dented and falling apart.

"You must have knocked it over really hard for it to be looking like that." Rhodey smiled at the kid. "Ned, why were you trying to send Tony another suit?" His expression immdently changed.

"Well, Tony's suit broke down and he's stuck somewhere in a small town. And I can't find Vision he disappered..." Ned was showing them both the last known coordinates of the two lost hero's. "Mr.Stark told me not to bother you guys no matter what happened. But I didn't think this was a secreative matter. "

"Alright kid. You and Pepper stay here. I'm going to go find Tony." Rhodey walk over to the wall and pressed a button. The plain wall flipped over to reveal his old armor. "Tony didn't want me to fly anymore so he hid my suit. He didn't hide it to well or secure it good enough..." Rhodey suited up while mumbleing something. Ned. assumed he was trying the remember the coordinates.

"If you get lost conntact me or FRIDAY." Ned flatly said. After Rhodey left he started thinking about what he said. He didn't have time to wait and apologize though. Happy was told to drive him home sense it was 10 minutes passed midnight. Meanwhile Pepper stayed to monitor where Rhodey was and to help him find Tony.

"Putting your helmet back on won't save you old man." Peter said while cocking his head a little to the left and smirking.

"Wow... this has made you crazy and a jerk." Tony replied.

"It's all a matter of perspective." Peter bowed but when he rose he kicked out at Tony. With his strength, he knocked Tony down again.

"Peter! Stop it! I'm warning you!" Tony had his battery back. He had his power back. He started firing up his blasters when Peter turned around. He was searching for something. Tony paused. So did Peter. He stood there waiting for Peter to do something but he stood there waiting for something as well.

 _"His senses are dialed to eleven. He knows somethings out there. Something dangerous."_ This time Tony got prepared. Peter suddenly swrived to his right when a blast of light came from a group of trees to their left. More fires were shot but only at Peter. "Tony, it's me! Help me out here." Tony recognized the voice. He also recognized how silly he must have looked just standing there, watching everything.

"Rhodey! What was are agreement? You only come when I call you in... Which means you found the suit.." Tony was annoyed

"Just thought you needed back-up. The way Ned explained eveything you were in some serious shit." Tony and Rhodey stood on both sides of Peter. By doing this they could watch his every move.

Peter's senses told him something was wrong. These people seemed fimilar but in a far away memory. His head started spinning. Everything looked blury and he felt nauseated. But a voice inside of him told him to shake it off. He felt a sharp pain run up to his neck and head from his upper arm. After that his headache went away and he started to focus more.

But it was too late. His two enemies. His targets, where on top of him. The last thing he heard was the man in the red armor sigh and say "I'm really sorry Pete." Then everything went black.

Many people say there maybe pain in the night but joy comes in the mourning, right? Well, for Peter was not that way. Pain in the night and pain in the mourning. When he opened his eyes he wished he never came back up from tbe dream he was having. Although it was a nightmare, he still couldn't feel anything. The light was bright on his eyes. It made his head hurt and he was still dizzy His eyes denied him focus on anything.

The dream he had was horrible. He had tried to kill everyone close to him. He honestly didn't know how to respond because last time he had a dream right before waking up it had been real. That's when it hit him. Everything that happened in his dream happened in real life. Tears started to stream down his checks.One tear at a time escaped where it belonged. When he tried to wipe them away he couldn't. He slowly raised his head up to see he was strapped down to a bed. His arms, hands ,legs, and feet where being held down as if he was crazy.

This paniced him. Peter's heart started beating faster and his breathing picked up. He started struggling againest the bondage holding him in place. If he could think straight, he could have easliy escaped, but he wasn't he was having a panic attack. He closed his eyes shut tight again until his mind registered something odd. He made himself open one eye and look around. He was in his room? He started to calm down a little but was still confused.

Scenarios started running through his brain. "I could have been hurt and May was directed to strap me down? Or Mr.Stark had to...Did someone kiddnap me?" Peter thought. "No, I wouldn't be at home... unless it's an illusion." Peter was calm now. He decided he should at least try to set himself free. He wingled his right hand until the strap felt a little more losse. He then pulled up with all his strength. The strap snapped and fell to the floor. He had completly torn off part of the matress. Peter's pride and self esstem rose. He knew he was strong enough but proving it to himself felt good.

After he unstrapped the other straps he sat up slowley so he wouldn't become dizzy. Didn't work. He was already dizzy and it made his head spin. Standing up wasn't as hard as he had expected. He walked over to his desk and picked up his book bag. It was real. His homework was still blank inside of it. " _Had it all been a dream? It had to be.."_ He looked back to find the straps still laying on the ground. Whatever was happening his homework was still the same and there was nothing to do but wait for something to happen. He threw his book bag on his bed and started doing his homework. He looked at the time to find it was 10 o'clock. But there was no going back to sleep. He had to do his homework and the nightmare scared him to much. He also needed a way to look chill. Just because he was being natrual it didn't mean he wasn't looking for an escape route.

What Peter didn't know was that it was an illusion created by Tony Stark. They were watching him on cameras secretly placed in the room. Tony, Ross, Pepper, and Rhodey stood outside the room the boy was trapped in. Vision had been found laying in the back of an alley. Apparently Peter tore out his infinity stone. Tony still couldn't believe how, but he did it. Vision was in the other room regaining power.

"He's.. doing his homework? That's one determined kid." Ross said. They all had just watch him freak out and wake up screaming like the first time he woke up. They watched as he calmed himself down the tore himself free. Not even questioning why he was strapped down he started doing his homework.

"I don't know. He keeps looking around. He's a smart kid. He probably senses somethings up." Tony leaned in to look at the screen closer. That's when Peter looked directly at the camera, squinted a little, then jerked his head to look the other way. "Alright, lets stop this. I'm going in." Tony stood up and left for the prison door.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Okay, I don't even remember learning this in algrabra."_ Peter was thinking while staring at a math worksheet on some kind of ratios. Of course he had never learned how to do it. Rhodey had placed a worksheet on trigonomentry ratios in is math folder to see how he would react. Peter just simply laid it to the side and pulled out his Spanish homework. He started practicing and speacking fluent Spanish like it was nothing.

Half way through the page his senses alerted him that someone or something was approching the door. So he jumped up and snatched his web-shooters. Of course Tony had took all the web out of them. But Peter didn't have time to check or refill it. It took one small leap for him to be on the ceiling. He crawled over and perched himself right above the door. Waiting for something horrible to take place is really exiciting for Peter. He was staring off in space when he heard the door knob

start to turn. Whoever it was, he was ready to fight.

"Watch out Tony, he's really tense. He could pounce any moment. Maybe try knocking or calling his name. You might regret not doing it." Rhodey said into his mouth piece. Tony turned at the camera, nodded and put his thumbs up.

"Peter?", knock-knock, "Peter it's me, can I come in?" Tony waited for a response but he never got one. Tony slowly turned the lever on the secured door. It looked like Peter's room inside but on the outside it looked like a prison. It was like the confinment they used on Loki the first time they encounter the god of mischief. But this cage was square and not glass. It was like glass where you could slightly see what was on the other side but it wasn't transparent. You could barley see what the person was doing without turning the lights off. That's why there was so many cameras.

 _"That couldn't be Mr.Stark... He wouldn't do something like this to me. I'm sure he wouldn't put me in some illuison.."_ Peter looked around the room fractecly for some sort of conscent it was not his room. Of course he was straped down to his bed, had different math homework, and was locked in. Then in the bottom left corner behind his bunk-bed, was a small glow. Peter quickly yanked the bed out from the wall and found a small candle. _"This is definatly an illusion."_ He scooped up the candle and dicided to try to blow it out. While this was happening he could hear sirens outside his room. The sounded like police sirens but he knew they had to be something else. The noise sounded to close for comfront.

Finally after several attempts of blowing the candles flame out, the fire slowly started to die down. As it did, Peter watched as his room faded away from top to bottom. The only thing that was left in his 'room' was his bed. His other things stood there but was colorless. It was blank as a brand new canvas. "Fuck!"

"Language!" Tony hollored. "Gosh, look what you're making me do! You're turning me into Capsicle." Peter was startled and jumped to the cieling. He was so caught up with the flame he had completly ignored his spider senses.

Once he saw Tony his face changed from fear to comfront. Slowly he realesed the cieling and dropped to the floor. "Oh, Mr.Stark. Don't do that again. You scared me half to death!" Peter started laughing nervously. "I thought HYDRA had gotten ahold of me agian!"

"What do you mean HYDRA?" Tony asked. "Lets go talk in the other room." He lead Peter down to a secure confrence room. They made it for speical accasions like these. For people that were dangerous but got nervouse or scared when in an actuall cell. The first time it was ever in use was when Banner had returned to New York. Of course he didn't get scared like a child, but it contained the Hulk that came out a couple of times.

Peter told Tony everything. He told him what happened when he was taken at the subway. What happened at the HYDRA base and how he killed the guy. He even told him the dreams he had before and the sickend feeling he got when ever he came out of it.

"It's horrible..." Peter whispered.

"Yeah, I can't imagine. You seemed really sick the first day." Tony was trying his hardest not to have an anxiety attack. _" No, this can't be happening!"_ was all Tony could think.

"I'm not talking about the pain I was in." Peter shook his head. "I'm talking about how-how I didn't know what I was doing at the time... then remebering everything you did. It's hard to explain.. Gosh, I know how James Barnes feels now." Peter covered his face with his hands in an attempt to hide his tears.

The mention of ' _understanding'_ how Barnes feels, made Tony cringe. The kid had been expeirnceing things like Bucky had. He had hunted down the Winter Sodlier. " _Does that mean I'll have to hunt him down too?"_ Tony shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Pete, everything that has happened isn't your fault. Spider-Man's name has been cleared blaming those events on an imposture. You're going to be fine."

"No, I'm not. What do you have that can stop me? To stop this?"

"First off we'll do anything we can to get this out of your head. Second, you sound like Elsa after she freezes Anna's heart."

"So, you spend your free time watching Frozen?" Peter smirked.

"No. I could ask you the same thing, you know. How do you know what the movies called?"

Peter started laughing. This made Tony happy. He wanted to hang on to this moment forever. He knew once he let the laughing and joking stop, the problems will start. When the laughing did stop Peter started talking again. "I was about 12 when it came out in theaters. I didn't want to see it but Ned did and so did one of my older friends. Her name was Jessica. So, May took us all. We were the only ones in the theater except for this young couple and this guy. But apparently they reserved it for them and only them. The person who let us in lost their job and we had to leave. I remembered while I was walking out I stuck my toungue out at him an flipped him off. Of course May saw it and started yelling at me right in front of them. Uncle Ben just laughed at me once she told him what I had done."

Tony smiled remebering that day. Little did Peter know that him and Pepper where the ones that reserved the thearter. Pepper wanted to see it in a real theater but Tony didn't want a bunch of people swarming him so he reserved that room. He had no idea that was Peter. "Those people seem like jerks. Well, lets stop talking about princesses. Lets get down to business."

"You watch Mulan too?" Peter laughed.

"So what if I watch Mulan! That movies cool. But seriously. Lets get to work." Tony looked down at the notes he had on the table. So far they new he was taken at the subway by the Green Goblin, given to HYDRA somewhere, he can't control what he does, and he starts throwing up after he's snapped out of it. "I need help thinking so I'm going to call the rest of the team in, okay. Is that alright?" Tony said while looking down. He waited for a responce while flipping through the pages. When he recieved nothing but silence he quickly looked up.

Peter had silently made his way up against the back wall. He was crouched down with his knees tucked up near his chest. His hands were covering his ears and he was rocking back and forth.

"Peter? You alright? Whats wrong?" Tony stood up and started walking towards him.

"No! Leave me alone! Get out of heerre!" He burst out. "Get out of here, Mr.Stark! It's happening again!" Peter jerked his head up to show his fangs barring at Tony. He immeditly made a run to the door. But it was too late. Peter was already standing in front of it. "Were you going somewhere? I think not!" Peter kicked him hard making him fly back.

"This move seems to be your favorite kid." Peter was now walking towards him. Tony was trying to get up but it was no use. Iron Man was down for a while. He couldn't breath now. Sider-Man eagerly leaned over him. He grabbed his hand and dragged it up to his mouth. While he smiled he bit hard on Tony's hand. That's when Vision burst through the door. The man brought to life with an infinity stone was fast. But Peter was able to escape through the door. He raced through the building fighting off men and women who got in his way. Knocking them out or killing them. He didn't care which event took place. He just needed to get out of there and report where he was told to go by the voive in his head.

"Tony, are you all right? Tony!" Pepper dashed into the room with Rhodey. The sight of blood made her sick to her stomach. Not that blood bothered her, but it was Tonys blood. He was really pale and he started coughing up blood. "Don't let them hurt him." was all he could say before passing out.

"I won't let them hurt the boy. I promise." Pepper hugged onto him tightly and started to cry like he had just passed away.

Vision flew out of the room and chased Peter. He didn't get far because War Machine was coming at him from the oppisite direction. He was trapped.

Sorry this chapter is really short! School has been taking up so much of my time! Tell me what you think!


	11. chapter 11

Ben Parker laid on the parking lot moaning in pain. Blood flowed out of his chest from the bullet wound recently given to him by an unknown robber. Peter loomed over him, doing nothing but stareing at him. "Peter! Peter, you did this to me. You could have saved me..." The words rolled off Ben's tounge over and over again. Peter shook his head no and flinched. A sharp pain on his right wrist made him jerk his head to the right. What he saw was his biggest fear. Aunt May dying from the wound he inflicted on her. Blood oozing out of her neck.

"You killed me. It's all your fault!" She moaned.

Next he heard Tony Starks voice behind him. He pulled away from her and felt and sharp, cold cuff grab his ankle. When he turned around Mr. Stark held his leg with his blood, covered hand. "Why? Why did you kill us?" They had him circled. The horrible, painful sounds they made, made him stay where he was with his hands over his ears.

"Please! Please! I didn't mean to! I didn't want to! I'm sorry! Leave me alone!"

Spider-Man sat in a large metal chair with his hands and ankles cuffed to it. The chair was in a large glass box with metal lineing. Peter had just slipped out of a nightmare when another nightmare started to control his life. "Did I kill him?"

Pepper sighed and put her head in her hands. When she looked back up at Peter she could see the fear and the tears in his eyes. "No. No, you didn't kill him. Just stunned him a little."

"Like Aunt May? I didn't kill her, right?"

"Right." Pepper sighed again and tried to cover the fear she had for the boy. "Peter everything is going to be alright. We have doctors and-"

"How many did I kill at the hospital?"

"Peter, don't do that to yourself. HYDRA had control of your mind."

Happy stepped in trying to change the subject. "Peter, back in that confrence room you could tell when you were about to snap. Could you tell us how?"

"There's this tingle I feel in my arm. Then a sharp pain. This is all happening in my right fore arm. After that it shoots up in my neck and to the top of my head." Peter looked down at his feet and didn't move. Pepper and Happy could barely see him breathing.

"Alright Peter, we're going to stay right here with you. We won't leave you, okay. Okay?" Pepper gently said.

"Go away. I want to be left alone." Pepper took two steps towards the glass before Peter went insane. "Go away! Please! I'm begging you! Go away!" His fangs were visible and so was the pain. He kept shaking his head and trying to hit himself but his restrant wouldn't allow it.

Tony laid in a hospital bed while he watched Pepper scurry off to the door and Happy slightly jogging. Peter was screaming and crying for help. Then some sort of machine came down and egected a blue fluid in his neck. He froze for a solid minute before passing out and going back under the medicines control.

Tony closed his eyes shut and started breathing heavy. _I need your help Steve. I need the Avengers._ was the first thing that Tony could think. A few minutes later Pepper, Happy, and Vision came in the room. Pepper turned to see the screen and huffed.

"I thought you weren't going to listen in." Happy snorted.

"I wasn't listening in. I was watching it. There is a difference." he smiled and stuffed his last bite of cheeseburger in his mouth. "So, let's talk. we know he was taken over by HYDRA. The when and where is still a little off but we can deal with it. We know what happens and now we know how he can tell when he's about to go vampire on us. Any helpful side notes or ideas?"

"I think there might be some sort of device in his arm that HYDRA uses to control him. I prepose we have a look into it. Maybe a surgery of some sort?" Vision exclaimed.

"I agree. We need to see what is in his arm." Pepper and Tony almost said at the same time.

"Alright. Let me talk to Ross. There's someone I want to talk to before, though. I have a feeling he can help us." Tony smiled and leaned his head back against his pillows.

"Who?" All three of them asked.

Three hours later and Tony stood in front of the large building on Bleecker Street. With his hands in his coat pocket, he stared up at the intresting symbol on the building. Before he even had the chance to knock on the door, the door swung open and in a blink of an eye Tony was sitting in a chair in a room filled with books. "Ummm? Hello? Dr. Strange?" He called out. He looked arond the room for a second then heard a voice in front of him.

"Mr. Stark, I thought you might show up here. Now, let me guess you don't drink tea. I don't want you getting drunk on me, so how about some coffee?" Dr. Strange was sitting in an identical chair a couple of feet from Tony.

"I could have sworn that chair wasn't there with you in it a minute ago."

"Correction, it was a second ago. But, umm.. anyway, lets talk. How is the boy?" A medium sized, white mug appered in Tonys' hand. In was filled with hot coffee and mocha cream added.

"Well," Tony took a sip of the coffee and then continued. "this coffee is really good. Thanks for letting me in quickly. And the boy isn't doing well at all. But lets get to this quickly, all this magic makes me think of Loki and it's giving me anxiety."

"Okay, sorry for making you feel uncomfortable but I am nothing like Loki. I save the world and protect it from forces you wouldn't even beileve existed. I'm stronger than Loki. That is why you came to me? For strength, for help, right?"

"Right. I need you to do some magic tricks and check something out." Tony crossed his right leg over his left and leaned back.

"Follow me." Dr. Strange stood up and the whole room started shaking. The next thing Tony knew was that he was back in the room where Peter was. "Know one thing, you already have your answer. You know what has happened and what needs to be done. But the key to solving your mystery is looking for more clues. Be more observent."

"Like you?" Iron Man laughed.

"I guess you could say that." He put his index and middle figure through Peters arm. Tony was amazed at what he saw. Peter's arm was almost see through and he could see his blood flow. Strange crossed both fingures to reveal his bones. "Sorry, newer thing I've learned. Still haven't memeroized all of the tricks yet." He turned his crossed fingures to the left to show Peter's muscles and a small rectangular disk in his forearm. "See, just as you predicted." He let Tony quickly take a picture with his phone and then pulled his hand out of Peters arm.

"How did you do that?" Tony heard Ross's voice behind him. "Tony who is this? Explanation now!"

"Ummm... yes, this is-" he turned back to look at his new friend but he was gone. "Magic." he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well?" Ross pressed on.

"I can't tell you that. It's clasified." Tony simply turned around and walked away. He had to tell the others about the news and about what was said to him by Dr. Strange.


	12. chapter 12

Tony was mad. No, he was furious. " _I can't believe I'm still listening to this bullshit!"_ his mind screamed as he stared at his coffee cup on the conference table. Ross was babbling on about the mysterious magician and he wasn't going to let anything happen until he was told what happened.

"Until I get a clear answer on who that man was and where he lives, there will be nothing down about the boy. That's final." Pepper dropped her shoulders and Happy let out a sigh of frustration.

"Wait on danm minute!" Tony slammed his fist hard on the table. He flung his chair out from his legs and stood up. "You mean to tell me that-that you're going to let that poor kid suffer because I won't, correction, can't give you a piece of information?!?! I don't think you want to do that Ross. You may recieve some serious blows to the big mouth of yours."

"Look who's talking. You want to threaten me, Stark?" Ross stood to his feet and mwt Tonys gaze.

"Umm... I think I already have." Tony smirked and glanced around the room. Happy was smileing while Pepper was glaring at him. "What? Do you agree with him?"

Pepper shook her head no. She took the bottle of water in front of her and chugged it down with a few pills that were in her purse. "I have to go. I have a press confrence at one. Happy keep an eye on Tony. Don't let him do anything he'll regret." She slammed the bottle on the table and left.

"Name and adress, Tony. Now!" Ross cofindetly stood with his hands behind his back. Without any warning Tony had jumped over the table and hit him with an uppercut. The clout sent him to the ground.

"I've been waiting for Pepper to leave all morning. Now _you_ listen, I'm not some dog for you to order around. I'm going to go and get that thing out of Spider-Man's arm and then I'll deal with you." Tony turned around and headed for the door. "Do me a favor and don't let him leave, Happy."

"Yes sir. Go take care of the kid." Tony left after he grabbed his cup of coffee. Ross glared at Happy, who was now standing in front of the door. "Sorry, but I take orders from only Tony Stark." Happy grinned and gestured to the chair next to Ross.

Tony strolled through the halls like nothing had happened. He was really good at covering things up. He had to; sometimes his life depended on it. He had passed some workers who nodded at him and he gave them the peace sign back.

Before he turned down the hall to Peters 'room' he bumped into Pepper Potts. "Pepper! I thought you left..."

"I wanted to check on the boy first." Tony glanced to the wall and back at her. He wasn't good at lying or hideing secrets around his fiance. "What did you do?" Before Tony could answer the alarms started ringing. Tony and Pepper looked at one another. They both knew exactly who it was for.

"Peter!" They yelled at the same time. Tony took the lead in the hall. They both dashed to the area the web-slinging hero was being contained. Tony pushed open the doors and ran a few ways in the large room. Just as the alarms said, Peter was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

The bathroom was noisy with people. No one dared to ask Peter if he needed anything. No one was good these days, they were nice. Peter hated the term nice. You're not good nor bad, you're just nice. Nice people gave you a warm smile and a good greeting, nothing more. Well, unless you knew them.

But the problem was, no body knew Peter. He was on his own for now on, but that was a good thing. He didn't have to worry about the safety of others. He didn't have to make others worry. Well, at least he didn't have to watch them worry.

Peter was bent on all fours over the toliet bowl. He didn't have the strength to even sit up. His stomach turned with a displeasent feeling as he filled the bowl with his earlier lunch. If Peter didn't go on killing sprees under HYDRA's control, he would go kick there butts just for making him so sick. It was horrible to even listen to.

After he was finished he rose from his place, slowly. It didn't help. His head started to spin and his heart began to race away with him. Without even fighting it, he fell, with a loud thud, to the ground. No one in the Walmart bathroom seemed to hear him... or they just didn't care. The floor was cold and felt good on Peter's sweaty palms and face. Even though it was really unsanitary, he gently laid his face on one the tiles.

"Hey, kid? You okay?" a voice made Peter jump to his feet. Kid? Was it Stark? No, it wasn't Stark. Part of Peter felt relief when the other half felt depressed.

"Yeah, yeah.. I'm fine. Just a little home sickness I guess." Peter managed to croak out.

"Okay." The middle aged man seemed hesitant to leave the boy alone in the stall. Eventually the mans phone rang and he left. It took all of Peter's courage not to run after the mn and ask for help. To tell him he wasn't fine and he was sick.

He needed to get to the HYDRA base and fast. Not having Karren with him made things really hard. She was the one that kept him alive.

When he unlocked the the stall and swung it open there stood a police officer. Peter's breaths became heavy and his heart began to run away from his chest. Scenarios began to fill Peters head. He was there to arrest him. He was there because of Tony. Peter was having an anxiety attack.

The officer looked like he was in his 50's and had gray hair. His belly stuck out slightly too. Not from being over weight but from drinking; Ironic. His uniform was like all the other uniforms officers wear in New York. Except, his pants had a dark coffee stain. "Son!" The man called. "You alright? I was told someone was sick in here. Didn't mean to frighten you." Before the officer said anything Peter had pulled the stall door shut again and locked it. The drinking officer knocked on the stall door making it rattle and shake.

"I'll be okay." Peter was sitting in the far corner shaking violently. His sweat began to pour down his face again. He couldn't let the officer see him like this. He would try to call someone to come get him.

"How old are you, kid? Where are your parents?"

"Six feet under." Peter mumbled. There was no way he was getting out of here without making a scene. " _Just Great!_ " Peter thougt. _"Stark's gonna find me even faster!"_ He needed a distraction. Something small just to get out of the bathroom unnoticed. The dirty, cold wall was the only thing that helped him stand up. The stall was the largest in the bathroom, so he had some space to think.

He spotted the light switch on the back wall through a small crack. Just one flick of his wrist and his web would be able to turn off the lights. Then he could crawl on the wall to freedom. He aimed his wrist at the light, knowing if he missed he was screwed. 1...2...3! He realesed his webbing and caught the light, then yanked the light switch down.

His surroundings went black and the officer exclaimed a small shout in confusion. Peter took no time for granted. Instead he was on the wall sooner than he had expected. By the time the light was on he was in view of other shoppers. People turned to look at him as he raced down the walk way, towards the door. No one tried to stop him, but he did hear some gasps when the officer came running out of the bathroom.

It was too late for the drinking man. Peter was already in the parking lot, almost to the road. His feet seemed to be flying. When he looked down, though, he saw he was in the air. He looked up to see what was going on. When he realized it wasn't Tony, he was scared. Never had Tony's presence or the thought of him made Peter felt so calm before. Stark made Peter feel safe. Without him, especially at a time like this, it made Peter lonely and scared. Yes, The amazing Spider-Man felt scared.

What ever was happening, Peter didn't like it. He shook himself free and fell to the ground. He tumbled over, allowing himself to stand up again and continue to run. Peter couldn't see what was trying to grab him, but he could sense it there. It seemed large and was hovering above him.

Manners didn't matter right now. People were being shoved left and right. If they were in Petes way they were sent flying to the ground. Something was there. Something was after him. The sidewalks were full of strangers. Many people watched Peter run and some shouted at him to stop. Peter would just yell a weak sorry back to them.

Up ahead of him he spotted an alley way behind a small store called Tuesday Morning. He was running to fast to stop so he jumped at a lamp post and pushed himself off it. He landed on the other side of everyone and ignored the stares from the people. Then he darted in the alley and started to change into his homemade spidersuit.

He had originally left it at his apartment but went back for it. He was glad he did. There was no way Tony could track his homemade suit. If he thought about putting a tracker in it he never did. Thank God for that!

By the time he changed and was ready for a fight the threat dissappeared. He waited for a brief second, listening for trouble, but nothing came.

Once he was sure everything was fine, he flipped over the fence that stood in his way to the next street. When he tried to shoot his webs nothing happened. "Crap!" He screamed a little too loud. "Man, come on! Can't you give me a break?" He said outload to no one. Spider-Man had run out of webs. "Hey, Karren...oh, wait. Ummm.." Peter paced back and forth in the alley oppisite from the one he changed in. "Where can I make more webs?" He glanced down at his watch. That was one item he had decided was important. 12:24 p.m. No one was in his science class at this time. The class would be empty for the rest of the day. All the science classes had a field trip to Oscorp. "No, it's to risky." He whispered. "But having no webs is even riskier."

He crawled up the side of the building to the top. Once he was standing he started to run and leap from roof to roof. He didn't stop until there was no more buildings to leap to. His school was about 1 mile away. The journey seemed like it took forever. Some people stopped him asking about his costume. Others just stared akwardly at him. By the time he reached the school it was 2:08.

He found another alley way on the way and changed back to Peter Parker. Whatever the reason, Peter felt safer. He was at a familar place with some good memeories. Peter jumped over another tall fence and landed easly on the ground. The science wing was on the oppisite side of the school though. There was three choices to choose from. A) Walk around to the other side and go in through a back door. B) Walk in the front and head that direction. C) Crawl on the roof and go in from the top or window.

"I'm going to have to watch out for familiar classmates. I'm suppose to be missing... Best I go on the roof." One approch at a time, he crawled up the wall. Avoiding windows was hard and took a lot of time. He was sure one girl saw him due to the expression on her face. But he kept going. No one was going to believe her anyways, right?

The spectacular Spider-Man decided to just crawl all the way around to the other side instead of running on the roof. When he reached the window it was frozen shut. "Danm it!" He couldn't wait for it to thaw with friction applied. "Smashing the window wouldn't harm anything..." With one large swing and kick the glass was shattered. Peter dropped in, being careful on the glass. Thinking everything was going fine was to much to ask for the fithteen year old. When he straightened himself up and turned around, four pairs of eyes were glued on him. Ned was standing to the right of a desk in the front row, Flash was sitting on the desk he was standing by, MJ was sitting on the floor, and my new friend Harry stood to the left of MJ.

"Peter! Oh my gosh!" Ned screamed and jogged over to him. Before the chubby kid could embrace Peter in a hug, Peter shut him up.

"SHHHHH!! Ned do you want me to get spotted?" Peter cupped his ice-cold hand over his mouth. Michelle, Flash, and Harry looked at him in awe.

"Peter... You have some nerve!" Flash was about to sing his fist in his face, but stopped himself, just in time. He lowered his arm and gritted his teeth. "How did you get into the window?"

"It's a long story, but you guys need to promise me you will not tell _anyon_ _e_ I was here. Please, guys!" Peter pleaded.

"Yeah, as long as you tell us why-" MJ was interupted by the anoucements.

"I need Flash Tompsan to the office for dismissal. Flash Tompsan for dismissal." It clicked off and Peter's eyes dashed to Flash.

"Flash please! Don't say anything. When I get back to school I'll do anything for you!" Flash smiled and nodded.

"Okay, Parker. You let me make your life miserable for 2 weeks. You take anything I throw at you. Deal?"

"No rumors or no spreading anything about my friends. Verbal and physical... Deal?"

"You are really despreate. I gotta go but we'll talk about this when you come back. Bye guys. Oh, and Peter, that offer was just a joke." Flash hopped off the table he was sitting on and rushed out the door. Peter sighed and sank down to the ground, leaning up against the desk Flas was perching on, for support.

MJ kneeled on her knees and looked Peter up and down. "Pete, are you okay?" He slightly nodded his head yes and closed his eyes. "Why are you here? What happened to you the day at the hospital?"

"That's what scares me." He popped his eye lids open to see MJ with a concerned face. A face he never thought she would make. He looked straight into MJ's eyes and continued his sentence, "I don't know. I can't remeber what happened. At least not all of it." He stood up useing the table for more support. The room was spinning in circles, making it feel like a mary-go-round. "Look, guys...I can't explain everything. I have to get moving, but I do need a few chemicals..."

"Chemicals? Peter what is going on?!" Harry hollored.

"Yes, I umm... need you all to go out. Ned can stay though." Everyone exchanged glances as different thoughts ran through their heads.

MJ crossed her arms and stood her ground. She was not moving without an explanation. "No, I want to know want the hell is going on with you. You look sick and you need help." _This is so not happening..._ Petet thought. MJ had never demanded information from him.

"Umm.. Well... I-I kinda..-" Peter started to say.

"I'm just kinding. I don't care. But I do hope you sort everything out Peter." MJ stoodup and left the room without any complants or promises. Harry followed her out shortly after he gathered his stuff together.

"Ned, I need these Chemicals." Peter made a quick escape from his akward situation and dashed to his desk. He pulled out his draw and gasped when he looked inside. "Please tell me you got my papers like I asked."

"Yeah... I got all your experiments too. Don't worry, I've got your back. When can I start being 'the guy in the chair' again?" Peter chuckled at his remark. Knowing Ned he already had _everything_ ready to start his job.

"Right know. Starting right know 'the guy in the chair' is back on the job." They both smiled and nodded at one another. Peter knew he wouldn't last one day without Ned's help. Not in this perdicament.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all for the reviews and reading my story! I hope you like it so far! Let me know if you have any questions. I have a question for you... what do you think the device in Peter's arm is? Do you think it's to throw Tony off or do you think it's actually what controls Spider-Man? Hope you all enjoy the chapter and sorry for any mistakes I missed.**

Tony stood in the new Avengers Compound kitchen. Pepper had been trying to clear things up with the press and General Ross, while the hero looked for more clues. The device in Peter's arm was to easy to figure out. It was so simple, a little too simple for HYDRA. Tony didn't like it.

"What game is HYDRA trying to play?" Tony muttered to himself. "There has to be something I've missed. Something important..." The elevator made a slight dinging noise as it opened up, gaining the millionaires attention.

The sharp sound of high heels clicking on pavement made Tony cringe. He knew who it was and he did not want a lecture from his fiancee at the moment.

His wobbley legs managed to carry him to the table. He pulled out a chair, not carring about the screeching noise it made, and sat down. He was so tierd he didn't realize the coffee he poured himself was still on the kitchen counter. Tonys head dropped to the table with a small thud and he groaned.

" _What could I have missed? This is the work for a spy, not me."_ His thoughts were interupted when Pepper slammed her bag on the table.

"What the hell were you thinking! Hitting Ross, running off leaving Happy! You owe him an apology big time!" Tony slowly raised his head up and looked straight in front of him, lost in thought. "If you think for one second I'm going to do everything you think is right, I'm not! Yes, I didn't agree with Ross, but you got ALL of us in trouble." Pepper waved her hands in frustration. She almost smacked Tony in the face and realized he wasn't paying attention. "Anthony Stark!? Are you even listening to me?"

Tony raised up slowly and turned to the right, facing her. "I'm going to do everything you think..." He whispered under his breathe. "Pepper, honey you're a genius!" Tony grabbed Pepper by the waist and pulled her in close. He gave her a kiss the pushed her away, but still held her shoulders. "I need a spy! I need _the spy!"_

Suddenly he gained his strength back. Tony was on the move towards the elevator. "FRIDAY, get Natasha Romanoff on the phone." The AI acknowledged his request while he gathered his things. Amoungst those things was his phone, laptop, and a 2 inch binder of all the notes he took. "Look, Pepper... honey, I gotta do something. I gotta go but when I get back-"

"You'll man up and pay the consequences?" The famous Pepper Potts had her arms crossed and her brows in a knot.

"Umm...well, I was going to say we have some alone time, but that works too."

"Where are you even going?"

Tony smiled and stepped into the elevator. When the doors began to close he proudly stated "Like I said, I need _the_ spy... and a friend of his."

Nick Furry pulled the blue quilt over his upper torso. Finally, getting comfrotable after a hard nights work. Working and trying to stay _dead_ was a lot harder than you think.

After taking down a group of HYDRA men in a hospital in New York, he was able to rent a hotel room. "Never seem to get the idea." He flipped on his left side as he whispered the thought to himself. Just when the older spy closed his eyes, he heard a knock at the door.

"I didn't order any room service!" Nick yelled in the direction of the door. The former SHEILD director was always on guard though. He had moved from his bed to a nearby chair that had his suitcase perched on top. The case snapped open with his finger print and facial reginition.

"This one's on the house, Mr. Knight." Furry heard a familiar voice call to him. "Tony Stark has a heart after all. He bought every person in the building a bottle of the best champagne."

"Son of a bitch..." Furry said a little to loud. He swipped his sunglasses off the night stand to the left of the bed.

"That's me! Could you let us in? It's kind of stuffy out here." Furry opened the door slighty and peaked out the crack. His small pistol close to the door on the right side. With his one good eye, he saw Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff standing side my side. They both had their arms to their sides and legs apart. They were dressed like hotel workers. Behind them was a large food cart with multiple fancy trays.

"Like I said sir," Furry opened his door all the way. He stood up straight and placed his gun behind his back. "I didn't order any room service."

"That's too bad. Cause this is the nights specialty. I think you'd like it." Natasha spoke up with a grin.

"In that case, come in." Tony allowed Nat to enter the room first. Then he wheeled the cart in. Nick stuck his head out the door and looked around, making sure no one was around. Once Furry shut the door he turned around to see Tony and Nat already making themselves at home. Stark was sitting on the edge of the bed and Nat was sitting on the chair. She had placed Furry's suitcases on the floor.

"So, what have I done to recieve such a suprise?" Nick coacked his gun mid-sentence. He kept the weapon out of veiw from the former Avengers. At least that's what he thought about them.

"Don't worry eye patch, we're not here to arrest you." Tony said.

"So, you can put the gun away, sir." Black Widow leaned forward in her chair with her hands on her knees.

"Then why are you here? How did you find me?" Furry stood out of veiw from the window as much as possible.

"We need your help." Nat glared at Tony when the words rolled off his tounge. "Okay... I need your help. Both of you." Tony stood up and made his way to hotel cart. After lifting the largest trays lid and taking the case under it,. he went and sat back down. "Have you been watching the news lately?" Nick shook his head yes before Tony continued. "Then you have seen the stuff about the... the-"

"Vampire Spider?" Nat suggested, but only recieved a glare from Tony. Know they were even. "No? Not working for you? How about the venomous boy?" This time Nick glared at her. "Just trying to help..."

"Well, you're not helping." Stark rolled his eyes just like he did when Rogers said he understood that reference on their first mission together.

"Yes, I've seen all of that on the news. Why do you think I'm back in New York, Stark? Do you really think I'm visting family or on vacation?" Nick slipped on his belt and theb placed his gun back in it's holder.

"Firat of all, I never said that. Second of all, are you here on a mission? I thought you were retired."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Stark." Tony's eyes darted to the right. Someone was opening the bathroom door. Furry sighed as he waited for his company to come out. "She was just on her way out."

Maria Hill jumped at the sudden apperance of Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff. "Oh my gosh! You guys scared me." She turned to Furry then Stark. "What are you two doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I thought you were scheduled to work tonight." Stark let his shoulders relax and the tension in his body fall.

"No, Stark. Obviously you don't check the schedules because I quit three weeks ago. Last time I worked someplace that labeld Rogers as a fugitive, they ended up being HYDRA. I didn't want to get involved in that again." Hill was wearing a normal outfit compared to her old work clothes. She had on a pair of black skinny jeans and a beige button detail wrap sweater.

"Actually, Miss Hill, that's why we're here. We need Furrys help locating some HYDRA guys for us. You wanna help? It'd be just like the good old days? It could be fun."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Stark. Details, now." Hill smiled and placed her hands on her hips. Stark returned her smile and began telling them everything he knew about the case and Peter. Of course he didn't use the kids real name. He didn't know who he could trust, he only knew who he couldn't.


	15. Chapter 15

**_#Notdead! Sorry this is super late everyone! I've been well... busy I guess you could say. I put this story on the backbored for a while and decided it was time to bring it put again. I am going to finish the story, but slowly. Lol! Hope you enjoy it!_**

After Ned served his detention for skipping last period, him and Peter went and bought a cheap flip phone and a monthly plan card. After that Ned was able to sneak Peter in his room without him being seen. They set up the phome together, but shortly after Peter fell asleep. Ned didn't bother him, instead he placed a tracker he made in Peter's cell phone. That way he could track Peter even if the phone is turned off. He wasn't going to loose his best friend again.

By the time Peter woke up it was past 11 P.M. They finished making the webbing and even played a level or two of Battle Front.

"So, why weren't you guys at Oscorp today?" Peter was laying in Ned's bed again, trying to get rid of his headache.

"Oh, well... we didn't go because we had a match in the decatholon team." Ned was sitting at his desk, while he spinned around in his chair. Suddenly, Ned stopped and started typing in the search bar. Then he just stared at the screen.

"A match? During the school day? Come on Ned, I'm not that stupid to believe that." Peter sat up from his position so he could look at Ned. "So, why didn't you guys go?"

"We didn't want to go without you... You've been missing for about a month, Peter. We just couldn't bring ourselfs to leave. You do know that you are presumed dead, right? Everyone thinks you were killed by that thing." Ned whispered.

"Dude! Everyone thinks I'm dead! That's why Flash wanted to punch me. Ethier from scaring you all or showing up after you all didn't go to the one thing you all worked so hard for. Yeah, it's the second reason..." Peter looked at the Star Wars clock on the wall. It was getting late and Peter couldn't afford to lose control and hurt his best friend. "Ned, I'm sorry... but I gotta go. Thanks for the extra food and cash. And for helping me get this phone." Peter wanted to rest more, but he knew he had to get out while he could.

Ned continued to stare at the computer screen. He clicked on a video and let it play. Peter winced as screams and crys of horror filled his friends room. They seemed so familiar. These particular crys of pain were receant and started being placed in his head. Before he could even stand up to see what Ned was watching, Ned turned to him and sighed. "That day at the hospital... It was you wasn't it?"

Peter gulped, trying to take in some air. Ned knew the whole time. "Look, Ned... that wasn't me." Peter shook his head in discomfront. "It was-" He froze when he saw the screen.

He stared with his mouth opened as "Spider-Man" hovered over MJ and Flash. Flash was screaming like a little girl. Peter started to laugh (in the video) as he showed his teeth to them. MJ was urgeing Flash to his feet. They both stood up and dodged for the door. Before they could make it, Spider-Man was standing in front of them. More vicious laughs and cruel shierks came from him. Without any warning he attacked Flash, biting his neck and making his body go limp. That time MJ did scream. She screamed and got out of the room as soon as possible. Spider-Man followed her out and that was the last thing on the video.

"Peter... are you okay? Your whole face is paler than a ghost. It was you then. What happened?" Ned slid a little ways away from Peter.

"I...you..." Peter started to breath even heavier now. He couldn't do this any longer. "I gotta go, Ned. I have to go. Bye." He grabbed all his things and jumped out the window. "I'll see you later!" He called back.

Ned stood at the open window, watching his friend run from his problems. "I have to tell Mr.Stark you were here. I'm not so stupid to believe you're okay, Peter." He whispered to the wind.

Furry studied the files on the computer screen while Maria went through Tonys hand written notes. Natasha made her self useful by retyping the notes and organizing them into files and hard-drives to keep them safe. Tony did nothing. For the first time he was able to sleep, so he did.

"So, HYDRA has turned a friendly hero into a personalized weapon. Not the first time they've done this." Hill said, breaking the silence.

"Yep." was all Tony could say. He was in Nicks bed. Well, the hotel bed. It was actually nice. If you don't mention the springs jabbing his back. The pillow was as flat as can be, too.

"Tony, while you rest your tired head we're all trying to find the kid. What happened? Thought _you_ wanted to find him." Maria said in her monotoned voice.

"Yep." Tony replied.

"Found him." Natasha said so casual it almost made Maria laugh. Tony pushed himself up and looked around the room, trying to locate where the voice had come from. "I'm down here, Stark." Natasha rasied her right arm so her hand was sticking up at the edge of the bed. He sat up and flopped on his stomach, not caring about what the others thought. He leaned his head over the bed frame to see Natasha and the laptop.

"Where is he? Let me see!" Tony screeched.

"Calm down. Here... watch this survalence camera. It was today around noon. He's just casually running over people." Tony watched as Peter pushed and shoved his way through gaps of New Yorkers.

"If I know the kid, he would never do that unless he's running from some one." Tony flipped his body over the railing and landed with a load thud on the ground.

"Where did you learn that?" Nat took her focus from the bright screen and looked around the room to see the others expressions. Maria seemed like she didn't care and Nick was slightly laughing to himself. "That has got to be the worst move you have ever done." She turned back to the computer and saw Peter jump up in the air and ricochet off a lamp post.

"If you must know... Spider-Man does this all the time. It seemed fairly easy." Tony just shrugged off his action and continued to watch the screen. Nat smirked at his remark and turned her attention to Furry. He was re-reading the notes and watching the screen. How he does that, Nat didn't know.

"Stark, your phone is ringing." Maria Hill stood up and walked over to the desk in the room. She picked the phone up from where it laid and looked down at it. "It's Pepper."

Tony stood up and walked to her. He answered the phone and immdetly started talking. "Pepper, I don't have the time right now. Call me back later."

"Ummm... Is this Tony Stark? Oh MY GOSH! I'm talking to _the_ Tony Stark. Peter is gonna freak when I tell him I was able to hack in your technology. It wasn't that difficult. Karren helped me a lot but-"

" Hold on! Who the hell is this?" Nick and Natasha were all ears after seeing the confusion on Tonys face.

"Oh, my bad! This is Ned, Peter's best friend from the hospital. I'm at Peters house right now."

"Okay... go on, kid. I'm all ears." Tony pulled the phone from his ear and whispered to the others to trace the line. "What's going on?"

"Well, Peter came to school today. He needed help making more webbing. Except he didn't have your suit. Well, the suit you gave him. He had his crappy home-made suit. Anyways-"

"Hold on a second! Are you telling me, Peter makes his webs at school?! What the heck!"

"Yeah, he makes them at school. We do go to a school of Science and technology... Anyways, he didn't look good at all. He looked like he was an extra for The Walking Dead. He wouldn't eat,but I did let him in my house and sleep. Boy, did he sleep!"

"Okay, so Peter is still sick. Did he tell you anything?"

"No, but I think you should know something." Ned started explaining the whole night he had to Tony Stark.Including how he put tracker in Peters new phone.

"What the actual f*k!! How the h* did he flipping find me!" Peter screamed as he ran in the muddy woods. He had no clue where he was. He only knew it was around 4 A.M. and about six or seven people were chasing him in the rain.

Peter jumped over a fallen tree using his hand for leaverage. He flipped over another tree and landed in the mud. "There goes my shoes..." He thought. The next time he flipped over a rock, but he didn't land. He was flying in the air. Just like last time. Except this time he couldn't shake loose. He knew exaclty why though. "Vision! Please put me down!"

"Mr.Parker, we have found the solution to your problem. Do not run any longer." Vision was not going to let Peter go. If he can choke hold Barton into place, suely he can hold a teenager in place. The teen squirmed in his arm, but it was useless. Vision finally got tired of the kid and pressed his pressure point on his neck. Peters head dropped to his side and his arm fell from Visions arms.

"Vision! You found him." Tony landed in his suit to meet the others. Natasha, Nick, and Maria came up behind Vision.

"No fight? I was hoping there would be a fight." Maria frowned at Vision. "Powerful beings have all the fun." Tony ignored the others as he stared at the kid.

"What did you do to him?" He knealt down next to Peter, who Vision had laid in the mud. Peter was still breathing, but it was very rapid. "Let's get this thing out of his arm. Come on." Tony picked Peter up and let his suits helmet fall back into place. Then they were off to fix Spider-Man.

 **I know... It's short and it's super late. I apoligize for that. Hope you keep reading it though...**


End file.
